


Alive

by MysteryPines



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryPines/pseuds/MysteryPines
Summary: Poetry that depicts a conversation between Starscream and a deceased Jetfire.(Slight mentions Starscream/Jetfire)





	Alive

 

Greetings to you dear old friend.

It's been so long, how have you been.

 

_I'm_ _not_ _so_ _sure_ _how_ _I am_ _to_ _feel_

_To_ _see_ _you out there, preceding to kill_

 

You don't know what I've been through!

To carry the pain of what I had to do!

 

_There were other ways, I know there was,_

_Then to extinguish their sparks for_ _the Decepticon cause._

 

Now, now, sweetspark, must we start a fight?

Can't we get along? We don't got all night.

 

_Is_ _there a_ _reason_ _why_ _you have_ _called_ _me_ _here?_

_Is it to interface, or is it a secret you wish me to share?_

 

So many years I've spent without you,

Living without the closure of the truth.

Existence barely holds a meaning

I can only see you because I'm bleeding.

What happened? Why did you go?

Why did I have to be left alone?

 

_I'm_ _sorry,_ _I'm_ _sorry_

_But I_ _can_ _tell_ _when_ _you're_ _lying._

_He_ _hurts_ _you, I_ _know_

_Because I_ _can_ _see_ _wherever_ _you_ _go._

_Just_ _cover_ _up_ _your_ _wounds as_ _best as_ _you_ _can_

_Because soon we'll be back together again._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why this poem happened. All i know is I was putting up my mom's laundry when a catchy song from an episode of "Once Upon a Time" that was playing on my sister's TV got me to thinking up of a short lullaby I imagined Starscream singing his sparkling to sleep with. The lullaby was vaguely about his relationship with Jetfire, whom had sided with the Autobots, and how life dulls for the Seeker as he continues to live on without his long time friend.  
> Half an hour later this poem slowly came out in pieces as I was getting my little brother ready for bed.
> 
> Well anyways, please leave comment and kudos of you liked it!


End file.
